The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: with Maya
by LollyGirl65
Summary: A skateboard accident with a girl in the lobby could lead to new friendship, and maybe love, absolutely not what Zack and Cody were thinking when they skateboarded into the lobby. Read to find out who ends up with Maya! -Summary sucks, but story better.


**So I decided to kind of redo this story and change it around a bit. Hope you like it**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody. I only own Maya and Sara.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Zack Martin hurdled on his skateboard into the lobby of the Tipton Hotel, managed by Mr Moseby. His twin brother, Cody, was right beside him. Zack and Cody stopped in front of Mr Moseby's desk.

"Hey, Mr Moseby. Can you open the ice cream bar early today?" questioned Zack.

"No, on the account of the fact that you and Cody have broken the new vase Mr Tipton bought, and you have no money to pay for the vase or ice cream. Now buzz off. Go skateboard or something." replied Mr Moseby.

"Ok!" said Cody, happily.

The twins' skateboards hurdled around chairs and couches, over towards the elevator. In the process, they managed to knock over two tables and a girl who looked to be around 14 or 15 years old. Mr Moseby left his position from behind his desk to help the girl.

"Oh Maya, are you ok?" Said Mr Moseby, leading her to his desk, "ZACK! CODY!" thundered Mr Moseby.

"Yes, Mr Moseby?" Said the twins in unison.

"Apologise to Maya right now."

"Oh no, Mr Moseby, I'm fine. It was just a accident." interrupted Maya. "I know they didn't mean to knock me down."

"See Moseby, she's fine." Said Cody, walking away, Zack following him.

"Zack, Cody! Get back here!"

"Yes Moseby?" Sighed Zack.

"Tell you what, I'll you $1 each if you look after Maya for the day in return for injuring Maya. Deal?"

Cody calculated how much money they would make. It was 9am now, and if they looked after her until 5pm, they would make $8 each. Considering they were broke now, it'd be a good idea.

"You bet! We'll take it!" said Cody, after consulting Zack.

"Good. Now don't get Maya caught up in any of your little schemes. Bring her back at 5pm, to my desk."

"Mr Moseby, it's not really necessary, you know. I don't need a babysitter, two at that. I'm not a baby." Said Maya, looking at Mr Moseby.

"Nonsense, you'll get lost in the city if you go around wandering by yourself. Zack and Cody will look after you and show you around."

"Fine." Huffed Maya.

Maya joined Zack and Cody, and said,  
"What now?"

Zack looked at Maya, and thought to himself, "She's pretty cute..."

Surprise, surprise, Cody was thinking exactly the same thing as his twin. Maya was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue denim shorts and blue flats. As usual, her dark brown chocolate hair was flowing down her back, gently cascading in waves, with her long side fridge just hanging above her right eye. Her hair sparkled and looked lighter whenever her hair was caught in the sun.

Maya waved a hand impatiently at the twins, "Hello? Zack? Cody? Earth to Zack and Cody."

The twins snapped back to reality as the sound of the elevator entered the room. The twins turned around and saw that their mum was walking out the elevator. Mrs Martin approached the group of three.

"Hey Zack, hey Cody!" greeted Mrs Martin. turning to Maya, she asked, "What's your name?"

"I guess your Mrs Martin, Zack and Cody's mum. I'm Maya." Maya extended her hand and shook Mrs Martin's hand as she smiled. "My family moved into town with a couple of my friends a few days ago. I'm going to Buckner Middle School."

"You guessed right! Zack and Cody go to Buckner Middle School too! I'm sure you'll have lots of fun! Bye kids!" waved Mrs Martin, walking away.

"So that's your mum?" asked Maya.

"Unfortunately, yes. She is so embarrassing!" replied Zack.

"Zack, you should probably find out what 'unfortunately' means before using it in a sentence." smirked Cody.

"Wait until you meet my parents before saying your mum is embarrassing." laughed Maya.

Zack, Cody and Maya laughed. Then a girl with blonde hair walked in through the revolving doors of the Tipton Hotel. Maya smiled at the sight of the girl.

"Maya! Over here!" shouted the girl.

"Sara!" Maya almost screamed and ran towards the girl, who had a big smile on her face.

Maya and Sara collided and fell to the ground, laughing at each other. Gradually, the laughing subsided and the two girls helped each other up. Once they were up, Maya pulled Sara into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Yeah, but I need to go soon, mum wants me to help organise the house. We only just arrived." Replied Sara.

"Ok, but first I want you to meet Zack and Cody."

The twins stood as if they were glued to the spot. Their eyes scanned Sara. Sara's long blonde hair fell straight down her back, and her beautiful blue-green eyes shone with happiness. Sara was wearing a aquamarine singlet-top with green short-shorts. On her feet were simple brown sandals.

Sara and Maya walked over to Zack and Cody. The twins zoned out again.

"Do they do this all the time?" Asked Sara, turning to Maya.

"I don't know, I only meet them a few minutes ago, but they did zone out like this before. Just clap in front of Zack, and I'll clap in front of Cody." Explained Maya. "One... Two... THREE!"

The twins focused their eyes again and looked at Maya and Sara.

"Zack, Cody, this is one of my best friends, Sara. We both moved here from New Zealand. She'll be going to Buckner Middle School too."

Sara extended her hands towards Cody, who shook it carefully, as if she were to break any second, then she shook Zack's hand.

"Nice to meet you Zack and Cody. Guess I'll be seeing you soon. Bye!" Sara turned on her heel and left the Tipton.

"Sara..." Cody started daydreaming about Sara, while Zack was murmuring "Maya" beneath his breath. Suddenly Maya's phone vibrated, indicated she got a text. She unlocked her phone and saw the text was from Sara.

"Those twins r cute!"

"Got that right ;)"

Maya smiled as she locked her phone again.

"So what are we gonna do Zack and Cody?"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1! Hope you liked it! :) don't forget to R&R!**

**~Lolly**


End file.
